Thy Kingdom Come
|season=1 |number=4 |image=File:Thy Kingdom Come title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 17, 1988 |writer=Herbert Wright |director=Winrich Kolbe |previous=The Walls of Jericho |next=A Multitude of Idols }} "Thy Kingdom Come" is the fourth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens trek to Canada in order to free more of their sleeping brethren. The Blackwood Project's only hope in finding them lies in the scattered mind of War of the Worlds veteran Sylvia Van Buren. Synopsis Sylvia Van Buren, a veteran of the 1953 invasion, tells Harrison and Ironhorse that the aliens are on the loose in northern Montana. The aliens possess prison hockey players, then a vacationing family. The team follows their transmissions to a Canadian army base where the gate guards have been killed. The team members are arrested, but escape. The aliens locate others stored in a lake on the base and revive them, possessing many soldiers in the interim. Using explosives, the team drops a power line into the lake, electrocuting many aliens, but other aliens escape. Notes Quotes :Sylvia Van Buren: Harry, do you remember Clayton's study of the alien eye? :Harrison: Vaguely. Why? :Sylvia Van Buren: Because the way these things see us is more like...this doohickey little Saint Nicky. :Suzanne: Harrison, we're wasting our time. :Harrison: Hang in there, Suzanne. :Suzanne: But she's mad. :Sylvia Van Buren: Oh, yes, dear. Quite mad! And so would you be if you lived in a world all topsy turvy. I told them the aliens would be back and they didn't believe me. They said I was insane. So they hooked electrodes up to my brain 'til I couldn't even remember my name. Bzz, bzz, bzz! Rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain. This is not Spain, Harry. :Harrison: What are you trying to tell me, Sylvia? :Sylvia Van Buren: This is someplace on Earth. As seen from...outer space. Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Ann Robinson as Sylvia Van Buren *Richard Comar as Advocate #1 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 *A.C. Peterson as Alien Hunter *Walker Boone as Prison Guard *Michael Fletcher as Beckwith *Joy Thompson as Mom *John Blackwood as Dad *Helen Carscallen as Granny *Stuart Stone as Bobby *Diane Douglass as Nurse *John Dee as Old Man *Paul Bettis as Attendant *Steve Mousseau as Sheriff *Len Doncheff as Police Captain *Paul MacCallum as Hunter #1 *David Blacker as Hunter #2 *Ken Roberts as Hunter #3 *Michael-Michael Sokovnin as Hockey Player #1 *Robbie Rox as Hockey Player #2 *Al Therrien as Hockey Player #3 *Gary Robins as Goalie *Aaron Ross Fraser as Officer/Guard *Colleen Embree as Jordan *Dolora Harvey as Nun #1 *Valerie Boyle as Nun #2 *Brian Hill as Military Guard #1 *Elliot McIver as Military Guard #2 Episode Crew *Directed by Winrich Kolbe *Written by Herbert Wright *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Robert Saad *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Second Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - First Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) *John Wilcox - Scenic Painter (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Wink Martin - Dialogue Editor *John J. Thomson - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Brent Pate - Special Effects Editor *Ted Ross - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Brian Howald - Matte Artist *Steve "Spaz" Williams - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator *Dan Redford - Stunt Performer (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Scotty Allan - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Monika Gagnon - Continuity Supervisor *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant *Karen Nadon - Production Accounting Clerk (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744063/ Thy Kingdom Come] at IMDb *Thesis: Thy Kingdom Come (War of the Worlds 1×03) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes